Data stored on a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) may be protected utilizing one or more personal identification number (PIN) codes configured by a user. For example, the UICC may store at least one network access application (NAA) that provides credentials (e.g., international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI)) for a mobile communication device to access a communication network on a corresponding subscription. In order to access the NAA, a user may be required to provide the correct PIN code for the UICC.
A duplicate of the contents of a UICC may be stored locally on a mobile communication device. Additionally, data (e.g., phonebook entries, evolved packet system (EPS) location information) that exceeds the storage capacity of the UICC may be stored locally on the mobile communication device. But while data stored on the UICC is protected using a PIN code, data that is stored locally on the mobile communication device may not be protected using the same PIN. As such, data stored locally on the mobile communication device may be vulnerable to unauthorized access.